All Snow White Needs Is One Little Kiss
by MJistheBOMB
Summary: "All Snow White needs is one little kiss to wake up..."-Amy Farrah Fowler. What if Sheldon actually kissed her after that line? Here's something that could have happened. Enjoy and thanks for reading!


_"Sheldonnnn, all Snow White needs is one little kiss to wake up..." _Amy said sweetly. She's laying on the couch in Sheldon's apartment in her Snow White attire, pretending to be Snow White on her death bed. She, Penny and Bernadette spent a fun-filled day at Disneyland and their fun began with Disney princess make-overs. Sheldon is sitting across the room from Amy at this computer desk. He, Leonard and Howard spent their day at a Junior High School attempting to inspire young girls to want to pursue careers in science. They failed miserbly until Sheldon finally came up with the bright idea to call up Amy and Bernadette...two ACTUAL female scientists, so that the girls in class could hear them speak:

* * *

_"I'm Dr. Fowler and I'm a nureoscientist..." _Amy said into the phone.

_"...and I'm Dr. Rostenkowski-Wolowitz and I'm a microbiologist..." _Bernadette followed.

_"...The world of science needs more women but from a young age, we girls are encouraged to care more about the way we look than about the power of our minds..." _Amy said.

_"...That's true. Any of you have the capacity to become anything you wanna be..." _Beradette finished.

* * *

Sheldon turns away from his work on his laptop to face his girlfriend. He's smiling at her as she lies there with her eyes closed waiting for his response. Her hands are crossed and resting on her chest.

He decides to play along for a moment and gets up from his chair to make his way towards his girlfriend. Amy opens up one eye to peek at him before closing it back. Sheldon kneels down beside her like a prince coming to her rescue. He stares at her beautiful face for a moment. An anxious Amy opens one eye again and see's that he's right beside her, smiling. She closes her eye again and laughs at how silly the two of them are being right now.

Sheldon couldn't help but break character and laugh himself, _"Amy! You ruined the moment." _

_"Hahahaha! No, you ruined it by taking too long to kiss me!,"_ Amy laughed.

_"Fine. close your eyes," _Sheldon told her. Amy calms down and does as she's told.

Sheldon leans in a places his lips against hers. He's REALLY glad he's decided to play along now. Amy smiles into the kiss and takes her right arm underneath his left armpit until she rests her hand on the back of his shoulder. She rubs his shoulder as they intensely kiss each other. Sheldon breaks away from the kiss for a moment.

_"What's wrong?," _Amy asks_. _

_"Sorry. I'm still in this jacket...need to take it off," _He stands up to remove it and toss it to the side before he continues_, "Also, that's a very awkard position I was in, kissing you like that, so I'm going to do this..." _Sheldon procedes to lay his body on top of Amy's right there on the couch.

_"Is this okay with you, Amy? Are you comfortable?," _Sheldon asks.

_"I'm more than comfortable..." _She pulls Sheldon's face down to hers so that she can enjoy some more of his thin, beckoning lips. Sheldon gladly accepts and pushes his tongue into her mouth_. _

_"Hmmmmm," _Amy moans while licking and sucking on his tongue. She gives him two pecks on his bottom lip before breaking away_, "Mmmm, your mouth tastes sweet, what have you been eating, mister?" _

_"Sour patch kids...which you would think would make my mouth sour but then again, they do have a sweet finish so..." _Sheldon replied.

_"Oh..." _Amy smiled up at him and reached up to stroke his hair. He smiled back down at her and suddenly closed his eyes. The feeling of her fingers running through his hair and scalp felt so good that it nearly put him and trance like state. He ended up laying his head down onto her chest to relax for a moment while she continued. _God, he's so damn cute..._She thought to herself. _Boy, howdy am I lucky to have this woman..._Sheldon thought to himself as he lay there on top of her with his eyes still closed. He takes his left hand and places it on her right arm, gently squeezes it before relaxing it there and just allowing his thumb to rub back and forth against her arm.

_"You okay, Sheldon?," _Amy asks her very quiet boyfriend.

He puts his head up again to face her, "_Oh, yes, I'm fine, thank you. It was like you almost hypmotized me to sleep running your fingers through my scalp like that. It felt good."_

_ "Good," _Amy said with a smile. Sheldon looks down and notices her cleavage coming out of the top of her princess gown and puts his head down to place a kiss upon each breast.

_"My, my, Dr. Cooper..." _Amy says, surprised at what he had just done.

"_What? beautiful things deserve kisses," _Sheldon replies with a wink.

_"Oh?"_ Amy asks.

_"Yes, see?," _Sheldon replies with a smile and begins to plant sweet kisses all over her neck and face_. _

_"Sheldon, that tickles!..." _Amy laughs, _"...but it's also very nice. Thank you." _Amy puts her head up to kiss him on the nose.

"_Oh, God, I just had a flash back of when you and Penny attacked me with kisses as I lay helpless on the floor during Boys Vs. Girls game night," _Sheldon said with a laugh.

Amy laughed too, _"Oh, yeah! Haha! Fun times...and helpless? Oh please, you know you enjoyed that."_

_ "Okay, yes, I did," _Sheldon said with a laugh. "_That's what I thought," _said Amy as she kissed him on the lips.

_"I really love us just laying here like this. Kissing and talking," _Sheldon says.

"_Me too, Sheldon. I'm glad I got you away from that laptop."_

_ "I'm glad you did too, " _Sheldon said before initiating a passionate make out session with his girlfriend. Their arms are wrapped around each other, exploring all parts of each others bodies. Sheldon is starting to get turned on now. He's kissing the side of Amy's neck while her hands are on his ass giving it a good squeeze. Amy can feel his hardness directly on her own crotch and starts to get aroused herself. She reaches her hand between them and rubs his member. He responds be grinding his body against hers in a slow, circular motion.

_"Oh, Sheldon...are you trying to drive me insane?," _Amy asks him before planting kisses along his jawline.

_"I could ask you the same question, Dr. Fowler. Did you forget where your hand just was?," _Sheldon said nearly breathless.

Amy blushed while remembering what she did. "_I wanted to help you out a little, that's all, " _Amy said with a wink. _"Now, do that again, Sheldon..." _

Sheldon looks at Amy, _"Do what again?" _

Amy looks at him shyly, _"What you were just doing against my body. It was starting to feel good," _She reaches an arm up and starts stroking his back. He smiles down at her beautiful face and gets up off the couch.

Amy is looking at him puzzled, wondering if she scared him off until she see's him reaching for the bottom of her Snow White dress to yank it upwards, revealing her leopard print underwear, "_Oh, Sheldon!,"_ she shouts in surprise.

_"Well, if you want me to do that again, little lady, I'm surely gonna do it right," _he says while spreading her legs open and positioning himself between them and laying back on top of her again. Amy loved this side of him, seeing him take control. It was so hot. She was definitelly aroused at this point and so was he.

Sheldon's tongue enters Amy's mouth and he starts grinding his penis against her vagina_. _Amy allowed the words, _"Ohhh, yeah, Sheldon..." _to escape her lips before kissing him again. Her hands traveled down his back and down to his ass to give it a push to reach her center even more. "Hmmmm..." Sheldon moaned into her mouth while still continuing on with his body motions. Amy closed her legs around his behind and started moving with him, _"Yes, Amy! I'm almost there..." _He hissed. Sheldon lowers his head to kiss the top of her breast again_. "Uhhh! Mmmm...Sheldon! I'm gonna have an orgasm any second..." _Amy moaned. _"Good, because I am too..."_ Sheldon replied.

Although Amy wanted Sheldon to be physically inside of her at this point, she was still thankful for the extreme pleasure she was recieving from her boyfriend. Sheldon was also pleasantly surprised at what they were achieving. "_OH! GOOD, GOD!"_ Sheldon's body jerked and he slowed his movements until Amy finished closely after. "_OOohhhhh! Mmmmmm!"_ Amy was done and relaxed back onto the couch. Sheldon plopped himself down onto her body and relaxed his head on her chest. She stroked his hair again.

_"Well, that took a turn..." _Amy joked.

_"You asked and you received...and boy, so did I. Speaking of which, I should go get cleaned up a bit and change my underpants," _Sheldon said with a smirk on his face.

Amy busted out laughing, "_Okay, you do that, Sheldon." _She kissed him once more on the lips before he got up and started towards his room. _"...and Sheldon?..." _

"_Yes, Amy?" _

_"You called me a "brilliant scientist" this afternoon. I heard you over the phone. Thank you for that, it means a lot that you feel way about me." _

_"Amy, if ever I make you feel anything less, then I apologize..." Sheldon says with a smile, "...but you truly are brilliant in many ways...including what just happened on that couch." _

_"Hahahaha! Thank you, Sheldon." _

_"You're welcome, Amy." _He turns away from her again and heads towards his room to get a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom.

Amy decided she'd fix herself up too and change back into the casual clothes she wore before her Disney princess makeover. She changed right there in the living room and sat on the couch and waited for Sheldon to return. He came out a momemt later with a smile on his face, _"Pick out something for us to watch on TV and I'll make us some tea." _

"_Sounds great, " _Amy replied.

Sheldon went to work in the kitchen and once Amy made her TV selection, she sat down in her spot next to Sheldon's on the couch. She watched him as he made their tea and smiled. Sheldon feels her eyes on him. "_What?" _Amy replied, _"Oh nothing. I'm just very lucky, that's all." _He walked over to her with their tea, hands Amy her cup and sits down next to her. He grabs her hand closest to him and sweetly kisses the top of it before returning his gaze to the TV program they were watching. _"So am I, Amy Farrah Fowler..."_

**THE END.**


End file.
